


Marth and Roy's Swordfight (CTF)

by KixonRuut



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Disembodied Penis, M/M, Pee, Transformation, sentient cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Marth and Roy have explicit battles





	Marth and Roy's Swordfight (CTF)

Really weird CTF, don't read if you don't like  
SLIGHT PISSING TOO  
\---

Marth had just gotten home after a long hard day of training. He had been to many strange universes on his travels, but this was somehow the strangest, an “apartment”? He noticed a small package at the door of the apartment, one that he hadn't remembered ordering initially... Roy mentioned something about a “sexual aid potion” that would be arriving that would help Marth get bigger... he just couldn't resist!

Marth couldn't wait, he kicked off his shoes and downed about half of the vial. He sat down in the combination bath-shower and started to masturbate. Thinking of Roy coming home to a cock twice, three times, maybe even bigger... that was probably the potion talking though. Marth started to lose feeling in his body as his cock pulsed. His head, arms, and legs all retracted into his body in a quick gooey jolt, then his entire combined torso simply vanished into nothing, leaving nothing but his erect penis and balls. Marth softly fell to the floor of the shower.

Marth didn't know what hit him, it was so quick, one second he was a human being and the next... this thing. He could see everything in the bathroom, including himself, just a cock sitting in a dry shower... He didn't know how he was thinking, but he was feeling every part of himself. He felt his balls pulse with semen and his shaft get harder. He wanted to cum so bad, but he couldn't... every air current was a torrent of pleasure. He knew his penis would be more prevalent after the potion, but he didn't expect to lose his body...

Roy opened the front door getting home, sending a huge gust throughout the house that made Marth's genitals quiver with excitement. “Marth? Where are you? I saw your car in the driveway...” Roy looked in every room before eventually coming to the bathroom. He stripped, stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet, without looking down. Marth slowly slid to the plug of the shower, luckily narrowly avoiding Roy's footsteps. Roy's foot finally came into contact with Marth's new form. He looked down and saw the cock and balls, with Marth's familiar blue pubes. Roy picked it up, only now remembering what Marth talked about ordering that penis transformation potion...

Roy picked up Marth, fully erect, having full control, and started to lick him in the pounding water of the shower. Marth would have screamed in esctacy if it were possible, all he could do was twitch. Roy's tongue manipulated Marth's foreskin up and down, such a strange new sensation for the prince. Marth was hard as a rock, and in the soapy suds he slipped out of Roy's hands to near the plug. Roy stepped on the prince, and Marth couldn't do anything about it... His balls and helmet bulged bigger as Roy shifted his weight onto the Marth-cock's midsection, and Marth felt like he was about to burst under Roy's sole.

Roy was so hard at the concept of what was actually transpiring right now, and picked up Marth and began to jack off with Marth placed under his own cock. Marth felt the entirety of his manhood slipping and sliding against Roy's penis. Roy was so jealous of Marth, being a pure artifact of sexual energy... he dropped Marth, stepped out of the shower and drank the potion that Marth had left. Marth's tip was slowly slipping into the drain of the shower, a strange sensation as his foreskin was washed thoroughly. Roy stepped back as he started to feel strange and feel his cock becoming more... prevalent. In the blink of an eye Roy was on the floor of the shower too, and drifted towards Marth, both of them being pulled towards the plug.

Marth and Roys cocktips were brought against the metal grating of the plug by the water, and pressed together. They felt so pure in their love, and quivered against each other. The water pressure was getting harder and they were swirling around each other. They both wanted nothing but to cum, but just weren't physically moving in a sexual motion hard enough to do so. They just stayed hard in the shower, enjoying each others company.

Eventually the hot water began to run out, and the swirling water became lukewarm. As if they knew exactly what the other was thinking, they both started to piss at the exact same time, basking in the warmth of the others urine. This made them both even harder, but still unable to come. At this point, again by fate, the grating of the plug gave away, and both their cock-bodies were pressed downwards into the abyss of the drain, being stopped by their balls.

The cold pressuring water was getting harder and harder, and all they could think of was how much they loved each other, and how they didn't even care about their “predicament”. They could stay like this forever... Feeling their dicks getting pulled downwards was enough to just barely make them both orgasm, they both slowly dribbled cum out, and over the next few minutes their entire loads came out slowly but surely and went down the drain. They were so happy being with each other so closely for the whole ordeal.

–

Pokemon Trainer, the landlord of the apartments for the Smashers, unlocked the front door. He had yelled for them to open up, rent was late, and whatever they were doing had used up all the water. Upon finally arriving in the bathroom, he looked at the drain to find two flaccid ballsacks shoved against each other in a T shape with red and blue pubes respectively. This was simply ridiculous, the bathroom was flooded with water from the steam... and he thought of a great way for them to pay their rent, that could probably be seen as a punishment. Trainer pulled out one of his Pokeballs and disabled the “energy form” feature used to carry the bigger Pokemon, and squashed the ball down to the smallest size it could go. He stuffed Marth and Roy, flaccid, into the Pokeball, and closed it.

The next day in a sex shop, a new item was for sale. “TWO DICKS, ONE BALL” was crudely written on the front of the Pokeball. Trainer knew no-one would buy it, but at that point didn't care, he just wanted revenge. And so for the longest time, Marth and Roy stayed in their dank, small, Pokeball, squished up against each other, getting hard and becoming flaccid again, even pissing and cumming on occasion (though again, in dribbles)

And they didn't care one bit, they were going to be together forever and they loved every second of it. They had struggled against each other long and hard with their swords in their human form, and they would continue to do so.


End file.
